Currenlt Titleless
by Winter Celchu
Summary: Ino good at these but a freind suggested a possible pairing of Pash Cracken and Mirax Terrik. so here's my take on it.


**_Myri'sPash/Mirax Challenge. _**

**_An AU fic pretend Corran and her were just good friends._**

**No Title yet, but suggestions are welcome cause I can't think of one.**

Wes Janson didn't know what he was doing here. All he knew was that Mirax Terrik had asked him to film a holo of General Cracken today.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Yes, Wes Janson sighed. It was all her fault he thought. Mirax had conveniently covered for him, saving him from having to pick up KP duty and so he was here.

In her defence she had claimed it would be worth the effort. Patience was not something he had the knack for but he had believed her when she told him that this would be a day marked down in military history.

Wes had been intrigued for he knew the Corellian Beauty was as much a prankster as him. She tended to cover up better.

He ran his hand through his hair again and sat back down in the shadows.

**Meanwhile.**

Garrik "Face" Loran sat back on his heels and cursed gently. Cursed the Orange haired pilot into the oblivion. How could I have let him ruin me like this? Face did not know why Pash had felt the need to blackmail him into this duty

Spying on Booster Terrik not withstanding was not an easy pastime. Nor was it enjoyable. The man was outright scary. He didn't want to think what it was he was supposed to be capturing on this holo.

Like Wes, Face had been intrigued. For he knew that the son of an Intel director usually didn't actively participate in the pranks played on the base. So, when he had asked, well forced, him into this he had to confess to a certain amount of curiosity.

Slinking back into his hiding place as he heard footsteps the prankster gave a resigned sigh. Maybe this would all be worth his while. He hoped so

8

Airen Cracken was not a happy man. He had had yet another meeting with his command and the NRI council. Yet another argument and more politics then even he had the taste for.

On top of this he had not heard form his son in a while. That bothered him more he realised as Pash was unusually reticent about his movements of late.

Even more disturbing though, was the sense of foreboding he felt, _I have a bad feeling about this, _He thought. The strangest sense that he was being watched was upon him yet he had found no evidence to support this feeling.

He entered his office and automatically swept for bugs. Finding none he sighed. The amount of holo's on this desk made him almost miss the meeting he had this morning.

**20 minutes later.**

Growling from his the senseless politics behind the latest request. He almost threw the holo across the desk. This day was just getting, better and better as it went along. Almost, he controlled his temper as it was expected and he was too much a control freak to relinquish it to some idiot politicians' moronic suggestions.

To his right the console beeped and he imagined the slightest bemusement as he thought he heard a muttered finally from his closet. Dismissing it as nerves from the day he went to print out the copy form the latest message.

Cursing at the days events he placed it on his desk before going out for a cup of Caf. Not reading it yet as it had not been marked as urgent.

Booster Terrik was in a foul temper as he disembarked for the _Errant Venture_. Karrde had an impossibly kriffin' client whom had requested Booster's assistance and by the afternoon he was thoroughly annoyed and exhausted.

Not to mention that niggling feeling at the back of his mind that the universe was out to get him today.

A sense of being watched constantly invaded his mind but showed no evidence so was quickly dismissed.

Sorting through the numerous holo's he had received he sighed. Thinking, _I did less work when I was working. _Retirement sat well with him but sometimes he wished he could work less at it.

Remarkably, his daughter had kept closed mouthed about something for a while. Usually he could worm things out of her but not this time. Darkened mood, from that thought he noticed the small red light on the Com signalling a new incoming message.

Ignoring it he strode out of the room set on returning with a meal.

Unknown to all parties involved both unwitting conspirators decided to come out of hiding and read the message almost simultaneously.

Funnily enough, both ad headed to the same reaction. Gut wrenching laughter following on from pure shock.

_Whoever, would have guessed_ they thought in tandem.

_Mmmm, the only pairing not actually in the pool. _Mused the men before they collapsed into hysterical laughter whilst leaving the messages in the exact spot they took them from.

Both men smirking decided they were glad to participate in this as they would have the story of a lifetime in their hands. That and firsthand, evidence of the reactions.

Unknown, to both Mirax and Pash who thought they were going to one up the other in this manner. A note almost identical in content was sent out.

**Dear …..**

**You are cordially invited to witness the recommitment ceremony of our recent nuptial vows.**

**I Pash Cracken and I Mirax Terrik Cracken were married last week aboard the _Wild Karrde._**

**We extend the hand of welcome to those we care for to witness our happiness on the 28/5.**

**Awaiting your responses with deep regard**

**The Cracken's.**

**8**

_I wrote this during an Essay of Jane Austen's Emma on the basis that her novels were not primarily centered upom marriage. This may be good or not. Let me know if you want me to continue._

_Just a little plot bunny that would not go away._

_Blame Myri it's all her fault ;)_


End file.
